


The Queen's Shadow

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Hypnosis, Personality Replacement, Twinning, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Sabrina misses the joy of being a movie star, only to realize that her psychic powers might be the key to her troubles...





	The Queen's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for DoodleWill on DA. If you like general transformation and bimbo-type stuff? Give his art a shot.

It was a drab day in Saffron City. The weather outside was gray, the general atmosphere was dull and everything just wasn't very pleasant. Likewise, the leader of the Gym, Sabrina, seemed to be bored out of her mind. Leaning up against the decor of her room, sighing to herself as she internally reflected on how things had gotten this way.  
  
Just a few weeks ago, she had participated in the filming of a brand new movie in Unova. It was... exciting. She hadn't really tried to play a part like that before. Sure, back during her earlier years as a stern psychic, she frequently had strange admirers that she dealt with quickly...  
  
But now? When she regressed into the role intentionally, while also amplifying it for the sake of the audience? She felt comfortable. She felt happy that people could enjoy something that was second nature to her. It brought a smile to her face to hear about the rave reviews the movie got. So much so that she had begun to long after another role as a star in one of those movies...  
  
She had her duties, however. She couldn't just travel to and fro from Unova with any real purpose because none of her gym's trainers were in any condition to properly challenge the various youths that were looking for a badge. It'd be against league protocol if she just let them stroll by without a challenge.  
  
"Hmm..." She muttered to herself, staring into her mirror as she held up the queenly dress she wore when they filmed that movie. A cinematic masterpiece about a prince trapped in her machinations, only to confess his love for her and live happily ever after. A sappy end to a potentially tragic story about a crazed queen, but... It just brought so many nice memories to the forefront of her mind. How could anybody blame her for wanting those days to last longer?  
  
Then it hit her. A shock of inspiration. Of course, why hadn't she thought of that? A sly smile started sneaking onto her face as she cackled in front of the mirror as she had done many times before during practice.   
  
"I'll just make a new me, and then nobody will suspect a thing. Oh yes, the Magic Queen will return, leaving only a shadow of her former self behind!" Sabrina was getting into role already as she threw off her clothes before donning the same black and purple dress that she wore in that wonderful movie. Fitting attire that nobody would raise an eyebrow at since it was just a role she played. Everyone would recognize her as the Magic Queen Bellelba instead of the Saffron City Gym Leader, Sabrina.  
  
Her wicked smile grew as she turned towards the door to the rest of the gym, where she would no doubt face a challenger soon. The fresh meat that she desperately needed and nobody would miss. As she took a few steps in her high heels, a wicked declaration left her lips.  
  
"Now, to wait for my shadow to appear. They will find themselves quite engrossed by their new role in life. Ohohohohoho!"  
  
\---  
  
Faced with the puzzling layout of the Psychic-type gym, a young trainer found himself struggling to make his way through the maze of teleporters and other gimmicks. Not to mention the strong trainers that managed to make one of his pokemon faint with every encounter. He was lucky that he could avoid some of them with good timing, leading him straight to the leader's room...  
  
The boy, clad in a simple red hoodie plus some simple slacks, gulped the second he laid his eyes on the leader of the gym. Partly because she was a rather attractive woman... and partly because of the egregiously outdated attire that she wore. A dress like that didn't fit in the current century, and even less so the current decade. It sent a few worried shocks down his spine as he began to blush.  
  
"E-Excuse me, you're the gym leader, right? Sabrina, y-yeah?" The nervous young man asked aloud, only to flinch as she began to laugh when faced with his question. "I-I don't see anything funny with that question, p-please don't laugh..."  
  
Sabrina, or rather 'Bellelba' as she liked to be called in her guise as an evil queen, continued to laugh in the face of his rather shy disposition. "I am not Sabrina, you weak-willed boy. I am Bellelba, Queen of Magic. And you, my young little visitor... are trespassing." Her grin grew as she stepped closer, the sound of her heels clicking against the ground drowning out any other noise as it resounded throughout the youth's mind...  
  
He started to stutter even more as she came closer and closer, his legs growing weaker the more her presence exerted itself upon him. What... what was she? Was she actually a queen that commanded magic itself? He did understand that pokemon had special powers that could be compared to the concept of magic, but... This was a little absurd. Sweat dribbled down his face as he stared straight ahead at the woman, even as his weakening legs gave way and caused him to collapse onto his knees.  
  
"Ohoho... Now that I get a good look at you, trespasser... You're quite cute. A feminine face and frame, hidden underneath clothes far too thick for a boy of your demeanor. You would make an excellent maid, should I be trying to hire for such a position." The 'queen' chimed as she slowly put a finger underneath the grounded boy's chin. "Rise for me, boy." Before another word left the youth's mouth, her eyes glowed bright blue as the boy was forced to stand back up.   
  
The boy shivered from head to toe as his legs continued to wobble back and forth, and yet he was unable to collapse due to the magic (psychic) power that the 'queen' commanded. "P-Please don't hurt me, I just wanted to challenge the Gym for its badge, t-that's all!" He weakly whimpered...  
  
Only to receive a brief kiss on his cheek, a chuckle slipping from the woman's lips only for it to erupt into proper laughter as she broke character. "Oh, I'm glad that I can instill a proper sense of fear into people as I did back then... I'm certain that this will be a wonderful endeavor in the end." Sabrina chimed as she took a few steps away, the heels still clacking and drowning out much else...  
  
"B-Back then...? S-So you are Sabrina, b-but why all the queen stuff...?" The boy asked, rightfully confused, only to find the older woman's finger on his lips moments later.  
  
Wicked her grin remained as she slowly peppered the boy's face in kisses, each of them sending shocks throughout his body. "Because I won't be Sabrina for much longer, my dear. In fact, you will be. I just have to put the finishing touches on the spell I've cursed you with, then everything will be as it should be." She explained, keeping her tone quiet as she whispered into his ear, breathing gently onto it to further tease him that little tiny bit more...  
  
The boy widened his eyes as he felt the 'magic' that kept him standing slowly moving throughout his body in tune with the shocks. From his lips, a few groans emerged as he felt his limbs being tugged on, and if he were to catch a glimpse of his feet and his hands, he could indeed see the 'magic' coalescing at the ends as they seemed to pull on him. Little by little, he felt himself growing bigger in all of the wrong ways.   
  
Although he wanted to protest and call her out on this behavior, he soon found his thoughts disrupted by the sounds of her royal heels clicking against the tiled ground. The more he heard that sound reverberate through his skull, the less time he had to focus on his own thoughts. He could barely keep a train of thought of stable before his eyes forcefully drifted towards the queen's bosom, slowly getting lost within the soft chasm. His breathing grew slower as he felt his pants tightening, an effect that was only emphasized as he heard her laughter once more...  
  
"You're thinking about how much you wouldn't want something like this, don't you? Well, you have to be punished for trespassing on my alone time... but beyond that..." She paused, only for the trainer's Poke balls to fly out of his pockets and into her hands, each brimming with the same energy that she used to puppeteer him. "I know that most of your servants are tired out from fighting against my underlings. Are you truly prepared to face somebody like me, in the slightest?"  
  
His powerlessness was forced to float through his head as a single thought dominated all of the space between his ears. "Am... Am I ready?" He muttered, looking up towards the queen's eyes as he felt utterly lost once his worthless efforts had been laid before him.  
  
Sabrina shook her head before smiling. "For my Badge, you are not. But to take my place, you are. You'll be much stronger if you took my place, as the leader of this forsaken gym. Doesn't that sound so much better than being a failure of a trainer, struggling to make his way through my underlings?" She replied, as her hand met his cheeks. Now, her grin didn't have a single sliver of wickedness to it. Only support. Whether he was only seeing it because of her manipulation or because she indeed wanted the best for him was a different matter entirely.  
  
The boy paused... and nodded. Before he had a chance to properly give his approval, his eyes met the queen's as they began to swirl and turn, transitioning into spirals that he couldn't pull his head away from, while the psychic power continued to put pressure on his body. Now that he had approved of her changes, they needed to hurry along.   
  
"Hhnnnaaa..." A moan left his lips as they started pushing out just a little, while his hair grew to cover up his face for a brief moment. He could feel his feet hit the ground as his growth finished, at least the frame. The rest of his body still had to catch up, as evident by the way that his eyes looked significantly more feminine by the time his hair could properly reveal them.  
  
His hips, his waist, his chest, all of it shrunk inward in width while his clothes shifted. Gone was the simple outfit meant for a young trainer, as the top changed into a sleeveless purple top with a black layer underneath. His pants had been altered similarly, changing into a skirt with the sides exposing his currently thickening thighs. Down below, his shoes turned into simple cyan heels, complementing the rest of his feminine outfit...  
  
While his frame had definitely adjusted to his new form, there was still more to be done. The queen chuckled as she reached down to grasp behind the curtain that was the boy's skirt, squeezing into the last visible element of his manhood... only to focus a little more of her psychic power through it, making it grow a tiny bit so it would always brush up against his skirt. Even as his thighs squished against it, and the breasts that grew up above hung from his chest... He would always possess that little trinket from his times as a man.  
  
Because he wasn't a man anymore. He wasn't even close to being a trainer in the same fashion that he was before. The spirals that had consumed his eyes had been chewing their way through his mind, erasing everything and leaving behind what the queen wanted. A clone of herself, with the exact same cold way of thinking that she once possessed. Eventually, as she continued to tease the new Sabrina, her quivering lips turned into a docile smile, even as the tip of her bulge started growing rather sticky. Not even an orgasm would make her flinch...  
  
"Who are you, my dear Trespasser?" The original Sabrina asked as she pulled her hand off that alluring bulge while she peered straight into the transformed boy's eyes...  
  
The dull-faced psychic stared back, before clearing her throat. "Sabrina. Gym Leader of Saffron City. Please leave, I have trainers to crush." Her tones lacked proper emotion, but there was a subtle sense of satisfaction hidden in her words. Especially as she slowly stepped towards the room hidden in the back, leaving the queen to watch her hips sway side to side.  
  
The original girl smirked as she unfolded her fan, cackling at a low volume. It was perfect. Nobody would suspect a thing. He had become her in all senses. Sure, they'd be surprised to find her adorning the older look that she was known for back in the day, but they'd soon find that questioning the new Sabrina's fashion would be an awful idea.  
  
With that, she left the gym, pleased with herself. Why should she worry when such a stalwart copy of herself could hold down the fort? Only a single thought remained in her mind as she left her bulge-equipped clone...  
  
'You best enjoy your powers, young trespasser. Make them squeal a bit while you show your true cruelty.'


End file.
